Fire Fox Trainer
by Vizard890
Summary: Naruto starts his Pokémon Journey to show the world that he'll be the next Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

"Talking!"

'_Thinking!_'

"**Attack!**"

Chapter 1

Beginning of a Journey

"Naruto, you need to wake up!" a voice yelled out.

Groaning as a head sticks up from under the sheets. A yellow blur comes rushing into the room and tackles Naruto.

"Kurama! Why did you rammed me?" questions Naruto.

Naruto sits up letting the light hit his unruly red hair. Rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them before fully opening them to show off his purple eyes. Scratching his cheek with three lines going across them he stares at Kurama, a Vulpix that is a Shiny. Bright yellow fur with six tails that are curled at the ends.

"Vul!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" says Naruto as he gets up.

The redhead heads down stairs. He is greeted by his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. The same shade of red shines in the sunlight. She turns around and places a bag on the kitchen table.

"I have your bag all set. Spar clothe, foods, fresh water, Pokemon food, a money card with two thousand zeni, sleeping bag, and a tent." stated Kushina.

The reason for the bag and all of the supply's is because Naruto is starting his Pokemon Journey today. In the world Pokemon Journeys can begin when a person reaches the age of ten, but Kushina didn't let Naruto start on his journey till he was twelve. She went and gave him his first Pokemon which is Kurama.

"I want you to get ready to meet with Professor Oak and get your Pokedex. Kurama, Kyubi and Inari wants to see you before you go off." said Kushina.

Naruto heads back up stairs while Kurama runs outside. Naruto passes a glass case with different type of badges and trophies. There are pictures of Kushina when she is younger with six different Pokemon in each picture. Kushina Uzumaki was a name everyone in the whole world knew. Kushina was known for using her Ninetales, Kyubi and a unique battling style gave her the nickname Red Death for her long red hair. She went to every region and fought in every Pokemon League. She won several Pokemon Leagues and even fought and defeated members of the Elite Four in several different regions til she went and defeated the Champions of the Kanto and Johto Regions becoming the Champion for them both. Then she shocks the world when she gotten married and had a baby, but her happiness didn't last long. It was seven years ago when she found out that her husband Minato Namikaze was cheating on her. He learned why she was called the Red Death.

After getting divorcee, she was soon challenged by Lance the Dragon Pokemon Trainer. Her heart wasn't in the battle and lose to him losing both titles of Champion. After losing Kushina stopped battle and focus on raising her son, Naruto, who was originally a blonde, but dyed his hair the same shade of red as hers to forget her cheating husband. While raising Naruto Kushina took up breeding. She focus mostly on breeding Vulpixs and Eevees since her two prized Pokemon where Kyubi and Wave, her Vaporeon.

Kurama runs through the trees out back behind the Uzumaki Household. He came upon a small shrine. Sitting at the shrine is a Ninetales. The Ninetales is Kyubi, Kushina's first Pokemon that she was given. Kyubi is Kurama's mother since she was the one that laid Kurama's egg.

"Nine,"

"Vulpix."

Kyubi steps out of the way. Another Ninetales is laying on the shrine's steps. Unlike Kyubi, this Ninetales is old. Some of its fur is becoming gray with line underneath its eyes. This Ninetales is Inari, Mito Uzumaki's Ninetales, mother to Kushina. Inari also is Kyubi's mother.

"Nine Ninetales. Tales."

Kurama bows and runs off back to the house. When Kurama came back Naruto is all set and ready to go. A bright orange shirt with tan shorts and a pair of running shoes on. He grabs his bag that has seen better days. It is worn down over the years with a few holes and been resown so many times.

"Naruto, that bag is the same one that I used during my journey. So take care of it," says Kushina

"I know Kaa-san. I'll make you proud!" Naruto says while smiling brightly

Pitching his cheek, "You don't have to make me proud. You already did. Now come on, the others are waiting on us." says Kushina.

Leaving the house, they head down the road that leads to Professor Oak's lab. Kushina was born and raised in Pallet Town. After he divorcee she moved back to her old family home. It was the perfect house. Not too large, not too small, just right. The yard is big enough for all of her Pokemon to roam around and be lazy.

"Blissey!"

"Bellflower, how are you today?" asked Kushina

"Blissey!"

Bellflower helps Kushina with breeding and handles with the Pokemon Eggs and the newly hatched Pokemon. She even helped to look after Naruto when he was younger.

"Is that a new egg?" asks Kushina

"Blissey!"

Bellfower takes the egg that she is carrying and holds it up to Kushina. The redhead gently places a hand on the warm egg. Feeling a small kick causes Kushina to giggle.

"My, this one will be hatching soon. Another Eevee running around will be good for Wave." says Kushina as she looks over to a small pond with a Vaporeon swimming around it, "I'll be back Bellflower, look after the place for me. And have Big Mama to feed the babies while I'm gone." ordered Kushina.

Since Kushina has been breeding Pokemon her Pokemon has been helping with taking care of the Pokemon Eggs, handling the baby Pokemon, and feed them. Big Mama, a Kangaskhan helps with feeding them, Wave helps gives them baths, and Heat End, a Magmortar makes sure that all the eggs are nice and warm. Red, a Scizor that protects the Pokemon Eggs and baby Pokemon from being stolen.

When the arrived at Professor Oak's lab there are several people waiting outside. Naruto notices that Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Grey Oak are there. He looks around trying to find where Ash is. He knows that Ash couldn't wait to get his first Pokemon and start on his journey.

"Where's Ash?" Naruto asked

"Hello, Naruto-kun," greeted Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata have been friends since they were little. Hinata has always been shy around Naruto. When they were little they used to play with some of the baby Pokemon. She also loved it when one of the Pokemon Eggs would hatched and see the new baby Pokemon.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you doing? And have you've seen Ash?" asked Naruto

"I'm doing fine. No, I haven't seen Ash. I know that Ash wanted to start his journey today along with all of us," says Hinata

"Hello, Mikoto, hello Saya." greeted Kushina.

Mikoto Uchiha is a childhood friend of Kushina and her rival. Mikoto always used Pokemon that were the opposite of her Pokemon. It didn't matter if it was type advantage or disadvantage so long as she had the opposite of hers. Since their rivalry was strong, they fought in just about every Pokemon League. Mikoto defeated a few of the Elite Four in different regions, but never did she ever defeated one of the Champions. Saya Hyuga is another childhood friend of Kushina, but she didn't battle for gyms or the Pokemon League; instead she became a coordinator. She was known for her beauty and flawless techniques. She won several Grand Festivals becoming a Top Coordinator.

"Hello Kushina. I see that Naruto is excited," says Saya

"Yes, he was so excited yesterday that he almost overslept. Do you know which Pokemon Hinata is going to choose, Saya?" asked Kushina

"She has her mind sent Bulbasaur. You know how she likes to press flowers. Hinata mind focus on Grass-type Pokemon," said Saya

"Sasuke wants a Charmander. Ever since Itachi gotten one, that's all he talks about getting," said Mikoto

"Where is Itachi? I figure he would be here for Sasuke," asked Kushina

"Itachi is in Sinnoh challenging one of the Elite Four there," answered Mikoto

"Why is he all the way over there? He won the Kanto Pokemon League, giving him the chance to challenge one of the Elite Four here," says Saya

"Itachi wants to find his own path. I think he just needs to find himself a nice girl and settle down. Give me grandchildren to spoil Itachi!" Mikoto yelled into the sky.

Over in Sinnoh, a chill goes down Itachi's spine and it was not from the cold winds from being so far up north.

"Sasuke, your mom is strange sometimes," stated Naruto.

Just like with Hinata, Sasuke has been friends with Naruto since they were little. Though they have a rivalry and fight just about over everything. And with Naruto getting Kurama two years ago let the redhead gain the lead for now.

"Dobe, your mom is just as strange. But anyway, why are you here? Don't you have your first Pokemon? Trying to get another?" Sasuke teases Naruto

"No, I came to get my Pokedex. I'm all sent and ready to go! What Pokemon are you going to choose?" asks Naruto

"Charmander of course! Fire-type Pokemon are the way to go. What about you? Are you going to focus on Fire-type Pokemon?" asks Sasuke.

Ever since Itachi got a Charmander and has focus on Fire-type Pokemon; he's been wanting to bet Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke have gotten in arguments about single-type Pokemon Trainers vs variation Pokemon Trainers.

"What about you Hinata? What Pokemon are you going to choose?" asks Naruto

"I- I'm going to c- choose Bulbasaur. What are you going to choose Grey?" asks Hinata

"Ah, that's an easy one," Grey says a smugly, "I'm going to choose Squirtle. They are the best of the three starter Pokemon."

Professor Oak walks outside, "Hello everyone! I can see that everyone is here to get there first Pokemon. Now if everyone will follow me, we'll get started." Professor Oak says before heading back inside his lab.

Everyone follows him into his lab. There are several different types of Pokemon inside along with piles of books on different Pokemon from different regions, habits, mating seasons, environment movement, and etc. They came to the many part of his lab with three different Pokeballs sitting and waiting on for them.

"Now all of you are old enough to begin your Pokemon Journeys and become something great. These three Pokeballs hold your first Pokemon that will be on your journey no matter how long. They will grow with you and become strong together. Ladies first," finish Professor Oak.

Hinata steps up. She looks at the Pokeballs and picks up the one with the symbol of a leaf on it. Tossing the Pokeball into the air, a flash of white energy comes out and a Bulbasaur appears in front of her.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Hello there! My name is Hinata," greeted Hinata

"Bulb!"

"I'm going to name you… Shirayuri. Do like that name?" asks Hinata

"Bulb. Bulbasaur!"

"Ah, you chose Bulbasaur, Hinata. Bulbasaurs are easy to tame and are prefect for first time Trainers. And here is your Pokedex, Hinata." says Profess Oak as he gives Hinata her Pokedex, "Next up, Sasuke."

Sasuke walks over to the last two Pokeballs. Finding the one with the symbol of a flame on it. Picks it up and toss the Pokeball into the air, a flash of white comes out and a Charmander appears in front of him.

"Char! Char!"

"Hn! You will do just nicely. Your name is Hono," stated Sasuke

"Ah, Charmander. Charmander tests a Trainer when they evolve into Charmeleon. I hope you have a plan for when Hono evolves into Charmeleon, Sasuke," said Proessor Oak

"I'll think of something when he evolves, but for not I'll just focus as he is now," answered back Sasuke

"Good. Here is your Pokedex," handing Sasuke his Pokedex, "Grey, now it's your turn."

Grey picks up the last Pokeball and toss it into the air, a flash of white comes out and a Squirtle appears in front of him.

"Squirtle!"

"Here is your Pokedex, Grey. And here is yours Naruto," Professor Oak says while handing Grey and Naruto their Pokedex, "Now that you have your Pokemon, I welcome you to the World of Pokemon!"

The new Pokemon Trainers go outside to finally begin their journey.

"Here you go, Hinata." Saya hands her daughter two bags, "I want you to call me when you get to Viridian City. The first Pokemon Contest is at Cerulean City,"

"I will make sure to call you when I arrive at Viridian City. And thank you for telling me where I'll have my first Pokemon Contest," says Hinata

"Hmm, I might come up there to see my little girl in her first Contest! And make sure to get Naruto to notice you!" Saya says with a creepy gleam in her eyes

"H- Hai!" mutters a blushing Hinata

"Naruto, I want you to try your very best and show the world how great you are! Don't just capture a Pokemon just because you want it, capture it to become your friend," says Kushina

"I know that Kaa-san! I'll become the best out there and show the world the second coming of Red Death!" Naruto proudly says to his mom

"Sasuke, I want you to follow your own path, and not follow your brothers'. Not all Pokemon Journeys are the same," said Mikoto

"Hn!" nodding his head before taking off.

Naruto left and heads down the road, "Wait! Naruto-kun!" turning around to see Hinata running towards him.

"What's up Hinata?"

"I- I was wondering if you want to travel together?" asks Hinata who is slightly out of breath

Smiling brightly, "Sure Hinata! Travel together will be more fun then traveling alone!" said Naruto.

And so begins a journey that will rock the world in the coming years.

**Arthur Note**

I will be using different type of Pokeballs and not just use the same ones that the TV show uses. I also have Naruto's lineup for the Kanto Region all set. The story will follow both the TV show and the game.

Naruto's Pokemon

Kurama (Vulpix)

Hinata's Pokemon

Shirayuri (Bulbasaur)

Sasuke's Pokemon

Hono (Charmander)


	2. The First City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

"Talking!"

'_Thinking!_'

"**Attack! ****Pokedex entry**"

Chapter 2

The First City

The sun is bright, the clouds are out, and it is boring. Both Naruto and Hinata have left Pallet Town over an hour ago and they've been walking. No trainers, no wild Pokemon, nothing!

"Ne, Hinata!" Naruto says getting Hinata's attention, "Are you going to be getting badges like I am?" asked Naruto

"No, I'm going to be a Coordinator like my Mom," answered Hinata

"So that's why you are carrying two bags?"

"Yes, one is for traveling that holds stuff for camping outside. The other is for Contests with clothes and costumes," says Hinata

"I never really understood Pokemon Contests. They added so many rules. Points for looking nice, points for doing moves that look pretty, lose points for taking damage, lose points for not looking nice, lose points for using bad combines. Pokemon Battles are so much more easier. Simple; fight and defeat your opponent," says Naruto with a sour look

"I know Pokemon Contests are different from Pokemon Battles, but by adding those extra rules a Trainer is forced to think in a different way of battling," Hinata says trying to show Naruto that Pokemon Contests are harder to make a Trainer better

"It sounds a lot like Breeding. I hate EVs and IVs!" Naruto shouted

"EVs? IVs? What does that have to do with Breeding?" asks Hinata.

Sure she knew that Pokemon Breeding is a science on it's own right. The girl seen how Kushina bred different Eevees and Vulpixs over the years to know that there is more then just making Pokemon Eggs.

"I'll get to EVs and IVs, but we'll start out with the basic understanding of Breeding. In order to breed different Pokemon there are several different ways to do it. The easiest way to breed Pokemon is to use a Ditto," Naruto says while pulling out a book and flip through several pages

"A Ditto? Why a Ditto?" says Hinata as she tries to see what's in the book that Naruto is looking through

"Ditto has the ability to become any Pokemon it wishes to be because of its special ability to use **Transform**. It doesn't matter what gender as well. Kaa-chan joked saying that Ditto is the whore for Pokemon Breeders," Naruto explains til he shows Hinata a page in his book about Breeding using Dittos.

"That's kind of mean for her to say that about Ditto," Hinata has heard about Ditto being made fun of but never thought it was that bad.

"It's because of Ditto's use of **Transform**. Anyway! The next way to breed Pokemon is the way Kaa-chan uses and that is to use the same species. By using two of the same Pokemon that are male and female an egg is laid like using two Ninetales. Another way is to use the same evolution family. For example by using Electivire and Electabuzz to have an egg that'll hatch into Elekid. And the final way of Breeding is the same egg group," said Naruto

"Same egg group?" questioned Hinata

"There are fifteen different egg type groups that Breeders use. Hmm, think of Flareon and Bibarel to have an egg that'll hatch into a Bidoof. If a Breeder doesn't follow those rules then no Pokemon Egg. But there are gender-counterpart species to get around that," says Naruto

"Gender-counterpart species? Is that where two Pokemon in a same family are used with different Pokemon that are out of their family?" asks Hinata

"Yes, in a since. The Poison Pin Pokemon and the Firefly Pokemon are the only two that can use that method. Nidoran F and Illumise can breed with any Pokemon that is compatible with them. There is one more type of Breeding, but that is for Baby Pokemon like Azurill," says Naruto

"There's more?" Hinata asks slowly hating how much there is to Breeding.

"Oh, this is more simple than the rest. It's the same as evolution family. By using a Marill and an Azumarill the egg they lay will hatch into a Marill, but if Sea Incense is involve, then an Azurill will be hatch from its egg. By using incense with certain Pokemon can Baby Pokemon are born that way. And that's all the basic for Pokemon Breeding," said Naruto

"But… But that's too much!" Hinata shouted, "How is that the basic?"

"That's just how it is. Do you want to know what EVs and IVs are?" asked Naruto

"I don't want too, but we went this far. So why not?" says a defeated Hinata

"EVs or Effort Value is regular training that Pokemon Trainers do already. EVs is the growth of one's Pokemon to make them stronger as they grow. Think of speed; a Pokemon will get faster over time as they continue to run at fast speeds. Most Trainers just train their Pokemon in the general sense to make them stronger is the regular use of EVs. Pokemon Breeders will train Pokemon in ways that will bring a Pokemon's true value into play those making EVs all the better," explains Naruto

"So that's why Kushina-san trains some of those Eevees and Vulpixs before Breeding them. I never knew there is so much work into Breeding," said Hinata

"That's the easy part. EVs has an understanding to it that is easy to follow. IVs on the other hand aren't. Kaa-chan has several books that are well detail about IVs. IVs stands for Individual Value. This goes into the Pokemon's genetic code. IVs can't be trained, it has to be born with. In other words, there are perfect Pokemon out there in the world. Take my family! The Uzumaki Family has trained and bred Vulpixs for generations to be strong. Obaa-chan's Inari is a perfect Pokemon,"

"How is Inari a perfect Pokemon?" Hinata have seen and meet Inari to know that the Ninetales is not just old, but very powerful

"It has to do with Inari's parents. By using several generations of Breeding to make a Vulpix that can stand out. To this day many people want Inari for her power," Naruto answered back

"What about Kyubi? Is she a perfect Pokemon too?"

"No, Kyubi is a close second from what Kaa-chan says. Kyubi will never have the power that Inari has, but can still hold her own. Kurama is up there is Kyubi in terms with IVs. With most of that a Breeder can become great, but there is more out there like a Pokemon's Natures, passing down moves, and getting a Shiny Pokemon." explains Naruto with joy with one day that he'll breed some of the strongest Pokemon out there.

Hinata thought about becoming a Pokemon Breeder when her Pokemon Journey ends, but after hearing Naruto explain that there is so much for someone to learn to not just breed Pokemon to have eggs, but the look on a much more deeper level.

"You said a Pokemon's Nature. What is that?" asked Hinata.

Naruto throws his Pokeball releasing Kurama. Naruto then takes out his Pokedex showing Kurama's stats and his Nature that says Adamant.

"**Vulpix; the Fox Pokemon. At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokemon receives plenty of love from its trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled**."

"You're Pokedex shows your Pokemon's gender, stats, their Nature, Ability, and their move set. Kurama's Nature is Adamant. A Pokemon's Nature affects the growth rate of two stats. Adamant increases Kurama's Attack, but decreases Kurama's Sp. Attack. It also affects what type of food they like. Kurama likes Spicy flavored food, but hates Dry flavored food. Why don't you take out Shirayuri and see her stats?" says Naruto.

Nodding to Naruto. Hinata throws her Pokeball releasing Shirayuri from it.

"Bulb!"

"Vul Vulpix."

"Bulbasaur!"

Hinata takes out her Pokedex and scans Shirayuri with it. She sees Shirayuri stats, Nature, Ability, and move set.

"**Buldasaur; the Seed Pokemon. Balbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.**"

"Shirayuri is Modest. Is that good?" asks Hinata

"Kaa-chan would know better. All I know is that Shirayuri will like Dry flavored food and hate Spicy flavored food." says Naruto.

They watched as Kurama and Shirayuri play with each other despite their type difference.

"I didn't know there was so much to raising a Pokemon. How do you know all this stuff?" asks Hinata

"Haa-chan wanted me to be ready when I went on my Pokemon Journey. How come your mom didn't?" asked Naruto

"Mom wanted me to learn on my Journey like every other Trainer, though she did tell me a few things. You didn't finish about Breeding moves and Shiny Pokemon, then I want to know about Abilities," Hinata wanted to learn all she can to become the best Coordinator

"Well, Breeding moves into other Pokemon is like this. Think of this, two Charlzards are bred together and they both know **Inferno**. When their Charmander hatches it too will know **Inferno**. The reason behind this is that Charmander will learn this naturally, but is taking a short cut. This can be down with many other Pokemon to learn moves that they can't learn naturally for example by Breeding a Tyranitar with a Haxorus that knows **Dragon Dance** that Larvitar will know **Dragon Dance**. Then there are Shiny Pokemon like Kurama! There are many reasons that aren't known why some Pokemon become Shiny, but many believe that a Shiny Pokemon is naturally stronger then its regular version. Kaa-chan said that Kurama is her first Shiny Pokemon," says Naruto

"I always wandered why Kurama was different. I would love to see more Shiny Pokemon. Do they stay Shiny even when they evolve?" asks Hinata for she wants to see what Kurama would look like when he becomes a Ninetales.

"Kaa-chan said he should stay a Shiny, but she doesn't fully know and she wants to see if any Pokemon bred from him will be Shiny too. And you wanted to know what Ability was too right, Hinata?" the girl nods her head, "Each Pokemon has two Abilities. Not all Abilities are good and may be bad for Pokemon. Kurama's is **Flash Fire**. When a Fire-type move hits him he gets a power up. Shirayuri has **Overgrow** which power up Grass-type moves in a pinch," explains Naruto

"What about the second Ability?" asks Hinata

"The second Ability is hidden," Hinata gives Naruto a strange stare, "What I mean is it's unknown for why they have a second Ability and why it's hidden. I know that Kurama has **Drought**, but it seems kind of useless to me. **Drought** is the same like **Sunny Day** which is kind of useless for me, but I suppose it could get rid of **Rainy Day** and make all Fire-type moves stronger. I'll find out down the road." Naruto mutters the last part most to himself.

Throughout the whole conversation they arrived at Viridian City.

**Author Notes**

There you go, there was really nothing in this chapter, but on the complex talk about Pokemon Breeding. I hate Breeding so much. Leave a review for those that did the Breeding to get that one Pokemon that you really wanted.


	3. No Pain No Badge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

"Talking!"

'_Thinking!_'

"**Attack! Pokedex Entry**"

Chapter 3

No Pain, No Badge

"So this is Viridian City, huh?" Naruto says looking the buildings. This being the first time he left Pallet Town and into another city.

"I didn't know that the buildings would be so tall," mutters Hinata, just like Naruto this is her first time seeing a city.

"What should we do first?" asks Naruto

"Well, it took us only an hour to get here from Pallet Town," Hinata looks up at the clouds as they got darker, "We just barely got out of the rain that is coming. We should get to a Pokemon Center. Don't you have to register for the Pokemon League there?" asks Hinata

"Yeah, let's get to the Pokemon Center before the rain gets here. Kurama doesn't like it when water gets on him." stated Naruto.

Kurama and Shirayuri follow their Trainers. With skies becoming cloudier and darker with said clouds. Rain soon came pouring down. Both the beginning Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Coordinator along with their Pokemon just made it before the rain came pouring down.

"Wow, we just barely made it. It's really coming down." says Hinata

"We were lucky."

They go up to the counter. Nurse Joy smiles and greets them both, "Hello there! You just made it before the storm came. What can I do for you two?" asked Nurse Joy

"I would like to register for the Pokemon League," Naruto answered the healer

"I will need your Pokedex to register you," Naruto hands the nurse his Pokedex, "And you young lady? Are you needing to register for the Pokemon League?"

"No, I'm not going to battle in the Pokemon League; I'm going to be a Pokemon Coordinator," answered Hinata

"I will still need to see your Pokedex. You have to register just like those that register for the Pokemon League,"

"I didn't know that," replied Hinata

Smiling, "It's okay. A lot of new Pokemon Coordinators don't know that til they try to enter their first Pokemon Contest," Hinata gives Nurse Joy her Pokedex and a few minutes later, "Here you both go. You are now registered with the Pokemon League and with Pokemon Contests. I hope you two do great!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Naruto says with a smile

"Thank you so much," Hinata bows her head to the nurse

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job. Is there anything else that you need of me?" asked Nurse Joy

"No, thank you. We have everything that we need." Naruto says.

Naruto and Hinata wait for the rain to stop after talking with Nurse Joy. Other Pokemon Trainers came and went. There were a few battles, they seen new and different Pokemon.

"I'm bored! I want to battle the Viridian City Gym!" Naruto shouted

"You won't be able to do that, brat." says a voice behind Naruto and Hinata.

They turned around to see a blonde with a busty chest who is wearing a green jacket. Standing next to her is a man with spiky white hair that tied in a ponytail wearing red clothing, and a woman with black hair that is wearing a black kimono holding a Tepig.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto says with excitement.

Naruto runs over to her and gives the busty blonde a hug.

"How my favorite grandson doing?" asked Tsunade

"I'm your only grandson,"

"R- Right!" Tsunade forces a laugh but quickly stops, "I came all the way here from Kalos to see you. I knew that I wouldn't of made it to Pallet Town, so we came to Viridian City,"

"Brat, you aren't going to battle the Viridian City Gym anytime soon," Jiraiya

"Whys that?"

"Because Viridian City Gym will only allow this that have seven other badges. So you wouldn't be able to battle the gym anyway since you just started your journey, Kid!" Jiraiya explains

"Let's go somewhere and get something to eat." suggested Shizune.

Everyone agreed to eat something. If they just waited for a few more minutes they would of seen Ash rushed into the Pokemon Center with an injured Pikachu. They all arrived at a nice restaurant that serves some of the best food in Viridian City.

"So Granny, what were you doing in Kalos?" asked the new Trainers

"I went there to study Mega Evolutions,"

"Mega Evolutions?"

"I heard of those!" Hinata quickly says, "So Pokemon can evolve into a stronger form, but I don't know how,"

"Very good, um, I never did get your name," said Tsunade

"M- My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm traveling with Naruto-kun. I'm going to get a Pokemon Coordinator,"

"Ah, a Pokemon Coordinator! Now I remember, you must be Saya's daughter! But anyway, just like Hinata said some Pokemon can evolve with a Key Stone and a Mega Stone. In fact, I have something for you," said Tsunade.

Tsunade reaches into her bag to take out a box. She hands it to Naruto who opens it up to see a cuff with a stone in it, a golden plate with a stone in it, and a Pokeball. Naruto takes the Pokeball and throws it up into the air. The white light escapes from the ball to form a Squirtle.

"Squirtle!"

"A Squirtle! So cool!" Naruto yelled out in excitement

"Yup! While I was in Kalos I got this little guy!" Tsunade pats Squitle's head, "I got him for you, Naruto, along with a Key Stone and Blastoisinite that allows Squitle to Mega Evolve when he's a Blastoise,"

Naruto hugs his grandmother, "Thank you!"

"Of course! I would do anything for my grandson!" Tsunade hugs her grandson

"So Hinata, you want to be a Pokemon Coordinator, right?" Jiraiya

"Y- Yes,"

"What type of Coordinator do you want to be?"

"What type do I want to be?"

"That's right, do you just want to be a Coordinator just for fame and glory? To have the most beautifully Pokemon in the world? Or are you just doing it for fun?"

"I just want to do it for fun. My Mom became a Top Coordinator and married my Dad shortly afterwords. I asked her once why doesn't she continue to be a Coordinator and all she said was that getting to the top was the fun part; staying up on the top is the hard work. She didn't want to continue to try to be the best and focus all her attention only for her to have nothing left to show for,"

"That's what most people forget about when they are on their journeys. They forget that the journey has to end at some point down the road. Kushina, Naruto's mom ended her journey on a sour note, and your mom's ended how she wanted to end. The journey has to end for better or for worst." Jiraiya.

Hinata thought about what Jiraiya just said. Everyone in Pallet Town knows what happened to Kushina and why she came to Pallet Town. She was at the top of the world working her way to the World Championship to try her hand at becoming the World Champion. Then it all came to an end when her husband cheated on her. Kushina was so dishearten that she lose her title of Champion. Hinata wonders what could of happen if Kushina was still Champion for both Kanto and Johto.

Hinata looks over to Naruto. She wonders what Naruto would have been like if his mother was still Champion. Would he still be so kind and caring? Or would he see Pokemon only as a tool. It makes you wonder what could of happen if things haven't changed or not.

Naruto place the golden plate on Squirtle's back and put on the cuff, "How do these work?"

"You can't use them til Squirtle evolves into Blastoise. Are you going to nickname Squirtle?"

"Hmm?" Naruto thinks as he takes out his Pokedex and points it to Squirtle

"**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It Shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.**"

Naruto rubs his chin thinking on a nickname. Squirtle in the mean time looks around before walking over to a nearby table. Squirtle jumps up onto the table that was a large pepperoni pizza. Squirtle being rude already decides to being eating the pepperoni pizza.

Giving Squirtle a deadpan, "Michelangelo, Mikey for short,"

"From the TV show?" asked Tsunade

"Yup! With Mikey eating that pizza is the give away. I take it Mikey isn't very strong?"

"No, Squirtle just hatched from his egg before coming over here. I did do some training so he won't be too fresh,"

"Thanks Granny!" Naruto hugs his grandmother

"Think nothing of it! Just promise me that you'll get to the Pokemon League and win it!"

"You know I will!" Naruto says.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning Tsunade and Shizune leave and head back to Kalos Region and Jiraiya said that he was work in another region that they never heard of. A region that doesn't have any Pokemon that naturally live there. Then we find Naruto and Hinata at a crossroads.

"What way should we go?" asked Hinata, "Do we head through Viridian Forest?"

"Hmm… I say we go through Route 22!"

"But doesn't that lead to Route 23? Then to Victory Road?"

"You bet! What better why to explore then to go where we aren't allow to go!" Naruto explains as he gets more and more excited

"We- Well we could do that. We can try to see what's it lead too." Hinata gives into Naruto excitement.

**-Route 22-**

Naruto and Hinata makes their way through Route 22 once again with no Trainers in sight. They pass several patches of grass and a pond til they reach a building. Doing inside there are several statues of several different types of Pokemon. There stands a man wearing a very nice suit.

"Please show me the Boulder Badge," the man says

"What?" Naruto looks at the man strangely

"In order to go beyond this point, you must have a Boulder Badge. Please show me your Boulder Badge," the man once again asks

"I don't have the Boulder Badge," the fake redhead says

"Then you can't go any further,"

"What?! That's bull! Why can't I?!" demands Naruto

"Because beyond this point is Route 23, then Victory Road which is for Trainers that have enough Badges to compete in the Pokemon League,"

"But what if I just want to just catch some Pokemon,"

"No, this point on is for those that are ready for the Pokemon League. The Trainers that come this way are able to handle the Pokemon beyond this point, are able to battle the Trainers that can battle the other Trainers that are already there. This place is for people that are ready; you aren't ready for this place yet. Come back when you have your eight Badges, then you can go beyond this point,"

"Fine!" growled out Naruto, "But just you wait!" the fake redhead points his finger at the man, "I'll come back and I'll win the Pokemon League!"

Smiling, "Then I await for the day that you come."

**-Route 2-**

They pass through Viridian City to see a massive hole in the roof of the Pokemon Center. Apparently shorty after they left Ash came rushing in with an injured Pikachu and battle against Team Rocket which caused a massive hole but the Pikachu's **Thunder Shock**. Naruto stares the hole. Ash who was late to getting his Pokemon has somehow gotten hold of a really powerful Pikachu. They didn't stick around for long before making their way to Route 2.

'Ash, you're luck to have such a strong Pokemon, but does it listen to you?' thought Naruto

"Wow! I wonder if Ash is okay?" says Hinata

"Maybe, but that means Ash is ahead of us now! I won't lose to him! C'mon Hinata! Let's keep going and show everyone that we can be the best!" Naruto rushes forward with Hinata running after him.

**-Author's Note-**

I'm going to try and get a new chapter for this story every two weeks along with **A Stroke of Death**. That's two stories at once, but with that going on maybe I will be able to finish **A Stroke of Death** then finish **A Brave New World**.

Naruto's Pokemon

Kurama (Vulpix)

Mikey (Squritle)

Hinata's Pokemon

Shirayuri (Bulbasaur)


	4. Bug Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

"Talking!"

'_Thinking!_'

"**Attack! Pokedex entry**"

Chapter 4

Bug Forest

Viridian Forest, otherwise known at the Bug Forest. A forest that is known for its large amount of Bug Pokemon. Many Bug Pokemon Trainers spend their time here to catch the Bug Pokemon to have on their teams come from all over the world.

"Ah! We're finally moving forward!" shouted Naruto

"I don't think you should shout like that, Naruto-kun," Hinata says

"Why's that, Hinata?"

"Becase Viridian Forest is known for having a large amount of Beedrill around this time of year,"

"Beedrill?" Naruto looks around at the trees, "Don't they normally stay in the deeper parts of the forest though?"

"My Mom said that around this time of year the Beedrills are more active because the Kakuna are fixing to evolve,"

"I think I remember my Mom saying something like that too. Well let's not go too deep into the forest." said Naruto.

It didn't take long before they come across two wild Pokemon fighting each other. A wild Pidgey is attacking a wild Caterpie. Though something caught Naruto's eye as the Caterpie is a different color.

"A Shiny!" Naruto shouted out.

Just like Naruto shouted out the Caterpie is gold color and not the normal green color it is. Acting quickly Naruto throws out a Pokeball which released Kurama.

Hinata looks at Naruto, "This is the perfect time to train and catch some Pokemon! Hinata throw out Shirayuri to get some training in for this. I'll deal with the Pidgey and you deal with the Caterpie,"

"R- Right!" says Hinata before she throws out Shirayuri

"Kurama use **Quick Attack**!" Naruto yelled out.

Kurama runs out and towards the Pidgey while leaving a white trail behind him. Out of the corner of Naruto's eye he caught Hinata throwing out Shirayuri. Naruto made Hinata battle the Caterpie because Shirayuri will have a difficult time battling a bug type since the Bulbasaur is a grass type.

"Uh… Shirayuri use **Tackle**!" Hinata commands her Bulbasaur.

Shirayuri slams into the Caterpie. The Caterpie slides back before shooting **String Shot** at Hinata's Pokemon. Shirayuri panics since this is her first battle.

"Shirayuri!" the pale eyed girl shouted out.

Shirayuri rams Caterpie with its eyes spinning around. Hinata takes out a Pokeball and throws it at the Caterpie. Red energy comes out of the Pokeball which surrounds the Caterpie and has the red energy returns back to the Pokeball. The Pokeball itself rocks and shacks back and forth. Then there was a ping which showed that the Caterpie has been caught.

"I did it!" jumping with the victory and capturing her first Pokemon.

Kurama uses **Quick Attack** which rams the Pidgey. Pidgey hits the tree behind it though it isn't out of the fight yet. Pidgey flies up and flaps its wings using **Gust**. Kurama slides back from the force of **Gust**.

"**Ember!**"

Kurama spits out small flames at Pidgey who is hit by the flames. The Bird Pokemon lands on back on the ground.

"**Quick Attack!**"

Pidgey crashes into a tree and Naruto quickly takes out a Pokeball and throws it. Red energy comes out of the Pokeball which surrounds the Pidgey and has the red energy returns back to the Pokeball. Naruto waits for the Pokeball to stop shacking with a ping.

"Yes! caught my first Pokemon!"

"That's great, Naruto-kun!" Hinata says to the blonde

Turning to his partner, "You caught your first Pokemon too, Hinata! C'mon, lets see our new friends!"

Hinata throws out her new Pokemon; Caterpie stares at its new trainer. Hinata remembers what Naruto said about using the Pokedex. She takes out her Pokedex and points it at her new Caterpie.

"**Caterpie; the Worm Pokemon. It's easy to catch, and it grows quickly, making it one of the top recommendations for notice Pokemon Trainers.**"

"Why is this Caterpie a different color then the one on the Pokedex?" Hinata asked her friend

"I think this Caterpie is a Shiny just like Kurama. When we get back we should let Kaa-san to look at your Caterpie. By the way, what are you going to be calling it?"

Hinata kneels down to her Caterpie. She looks at her Caterpie before said Pokemon moves over to her hand. Hinata pets Caterpie before smiling.

"I'll call you, Ichi for being my first Pokemon that I've caught," Ichi liking her new name rubs Hinata's hand, "Naruto, what are you going to call your new Pokemon?"

"Hmm," the redhead looks at the Pokeball before throwing the ball and releasing the Pokemon.

Pidgey looks around before eying Ichi, but Hinata qucikly grabs Ichi to hide her. Naruto takes out his Pokedex.

"**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**"

"Windster will be your name." Windster stares at Naruto before taking off into the skies.

Naruto just stares at where Windster was at. The redhead was unsure of what Windster is doing as he is flying in circles like he is looking for something to eat. Then Windster dives down into the treeline before flying out of the treeline with a swarm of Beedrill chancing Windster.

Naruto returns Kurama to his Pokeball as does Hinata returns Shirayuri and Ichi to their Pokeballs. They didn't have to wait as they took off running for their lives. They heard stories of how Beedrill would attack in swarms when Weedle and Kakuna are endanger by those wish to harm them.

"**Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest; this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.**"

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK THEM, WINDSTER!?" Naruto shouts at his new Pokemon

"Nincada use **Mud-Slap**!"

A Nincada appears slapping the ground that causes mud to hit all the Beedrill Swarm. The Beedrill Swarm flies back and goes back to their hive. Both Hinata and Naruto turn to look at a kid their own age is standing there wearing a heavy coat and sunglasses. Standing next to the kid is a Nincada.

"That could of ended badly if I didn't step in," the kid says, "Why were those Beedrill chasing you?"

"My… new Pidgey caused those Beedrill to chase us," Naruto pauses, "What's your name? And is that a Nincada?"

"Yes, this is a Nincada. And my name is Shino, I'm from Hoenn," Shino explains to the two travelers

"**Nincada, the Trainee Pokemon. Nincade lives underground. It uses its sharp claws to carge the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokemon can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it.**"

"You're from Hoenn? Aren't you a long way from home?" Hinata asked the boy

"Yes, I am. I was given Nincada and decided to come to Kanto for a start. I know Hoenn pretty well and I wanted to explore a new region," Shino explains his reasons for coming to Kanto

"So you came to Kanto to explore a new region. What to battle?" Naruto asked

"Hmm," Shino pushed up his sunglasses, "I take it you are a Pokemon Trainer who will in time be taking part in the Pokemon League, correct?"

"Yeah, I plan to compete in the Pokemon League that's in a year. I take it you're going to compete as well?"

"That is correct. Lets battle since this is the start of both of our journeys,"

"Go, Mikey!"

"Squirtle!" the Turtle Pokemon lands on the ground

"Hmm, you will have an advantage because Nincada is a Ground and Bug type Pokemon,"

"Let's start!" throwing out a fist

"Nincada use **Mud-Slap**," Shino calmly orders his Pokemon.

Nincada slaps the ground which forces the mud to hit Mikey. Mikey slides back covered in mud. The turtle leans back and fires a stream of water out of his mouth. Nincada was hit by the **Water Gun**.

"**Water Gun**? But I didn't give Mikey the order to do that,"

"I take it that your Squirtle was just captured?"

"He was given to me just yesterday. This is Mikey's first battle,"

"I see. Please forgive me as this is a marker and I hope that you will grow stronger from this. Nincada use **Dig**!"

Nincada claws at the ground, digging a hole and dives into the soil. Naruto looks around, but before he could do anything Nincada bursts out of the ground underneath Mikey; sending the Pokemon into the air to only come crashing down.

"Mikey!" only to see Mikey's eyes spinning

"It looks like I won this battle. You have much to go, but this is just a marker. Next time we battle I hope it's at the Pokemon League,"

Nodding to the Bug Trainer, "Yeah, I can't wait for our next battle. Next time I'll be the winner!"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Shino showed the two an easy pathway through Viridian Forest without the fear of running into anymore Beedrill. During the time Hinata tried to cheer the redhead up, but Naruto already knew that he could of lost. He just started his journey and knew that he wasn't going to get great from the start. There will be ups and downs, wins and loses. That the way of being a Pokemon Trainer.

**-Author's Note-**

Yes, I haven't written nothing for this story in the last few months as I've been focusing all my attention of **A Stroke of Death**. Well, I'm going to be taking a break for a month from writing and when I'll focus on a single story till it's finish or get close to finishing it. During that month that I'm taking a break I'll have polls up for which story I should focus on.

In this story Naruto won't be winning every battle he fights in. The are reasons why he'll lose those battles. Hinata won't battle that much, but she will have a few battles.

Naruto's Pokemon

Kurama (Vulpix)

Mikey (Squritle)

Windster (Pidgey)

Hinata's Pokemon

Shirayuri (Bulbasaur)

Ichi (Caterpie)


End file.
